


A Silly Five Word Poem

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Affection, Flirting, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Tim just wanted a kiss.





	A Silly Five Word Poem

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you have a stupidly adorable idea for a fic on the way home from the bus and by the time you get home you've written it in your head, and you don't really know why it's a Thing or why you now have a new ship, but that's totally what happened and now you're stuck with it, all because Alex decided he really likes kissing people? Yeah. This is one of those Things. I'm sorry. XD

It was just a poem  
A silly verse in rhyme  
That was all he needed  
To make sweet Alex smile  
To make sweet Alex keen  
To have just one kiss  
Just one silly little kiss  
Out there in the sunshine  
Out there in the warmth  
Where they might be seen  
Tim made him feel brave  
His touch such sweet comfort  
The grass soft and cool  
Such perfection just for them  
As Alex finally gave in  
Gave in to his friend  
To give him a kiss  
Just one kiss, that's all  
He asked him with poetry  
Weaving wondrous words for him  
Asking for a sweet kiss  
Just one silly little kiss  
That's all he really wanted  
And Alex really didn't mind  
He loved to be kissed  
Lying there in his arms  
Lying there with him together  
And maybe he did hesitate  
But it wasn't from fear  
He just didn't want this  
Ever at all to end  
As they lay there together  
Arm in arm, best friends,  
Lying there pretending to work  
Distracted from new task ideas  
By the lovely summer weather  
All because of a kiss  
That's all he really wanted  
Just one little sweet kiss  
Not too much to ask  
From his best friend, Alex  
Just one kiss, just one  
That led to another, and  
Another and another and another...


End file.
